His Goal Her Savior Their Enemy
by ExpertBleachFan
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are a not-so-happy couple. In fact Ichigo abuses Rukia every day in every way. Byakuya wants Rukia for himself but Ichigo won't give up so easily. Can he save Rukia from an abusive relationship? What's the secret with Rukia and Orihime O.O. Enjoy :D I promise you'll love it.


_**Here is a little story I just thought of one day and I wanted to make it. You read the summary and I hope you enjoy it. ^^**_

* * *

"Ichigo please, I'm really tired!" Rukia screamed picking herself off the floor holding her cheek which was now a deep red bruise. She guessed she was lucky. Ichigo was trying to hold back today. Any other day, by this time, she would be lying limply in a corner with broken bones. Ichigo stomped towards her with a menacing glare. She slowly back into the corner fearfully. "Ichigo…" She said softer, slowly losing her voice.

"Tired!" He shouted causing her to flinch. "Tired of what! You seem to have enough energy to spend my money with that tramp Orihime so I sure you have some now." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her with him. Rukia let out another howl of pain as her longtime boyfriend dragged her up the stairs kicking and screaming. Kicking open the door he threw her mercilessly on the bed. Her eyes were wide as he completely undressed himself revealing his full erection. When Ichigo advanced forward she started to move away from him on the bed only to have him grab her small legs and yank her back towards him. In a swift motion Rukia's top was ripped open leaving her pink bra exposed. She placed her hands on his shoulder as if to push him back.

"Please! Stop it!" She pleaded but to no avail. Her hands were simply knocked out of the way. Rukia could feel her skirt being pulled down and she knew there was no way to stop it. She sat there helplessly as the man who claimed he loved her removed every piece of clothing on her petite body. Ichigo crashed his mouth into hers as he effortlessly forced open her mouth and invaded every part of her, barely leaving her room to breathe. One hand cupped her breast while the other was occupied with Ichigo's mouth as he swirled his tongue around the soft nipple. Another cry could be heard as Ichigo bit down leaving yet another bruise. Not wasting any time he thrusts himself inside of her and continuously rammed in and out. The movements were fast and rough and Rukia's body could hardly take it. She felt empty. This was not the way a couple was supposed to have sex. It was supposed to be an experience both enjoyed. Instead, it was one sided and Rukia was truly unwilling. Moments later Rukia felt his seed spill into her and he pulled himself out, releasing a loud moan that made Rukia's blood curl in disgust. Almost immediately after he left the room the shower could be heard in the other room.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be happy, to be treated like a queen. Unfortunately she was the exact opposite to the orange-haired man. To him she was nothing more than an object he could do anything he pleased with. This is the fourth time she was forced into sex by Ichigo and it was only Tuesday. But it wasn't always like this. For the first few months of their relationship Ichigo was the nicest guy she ever met. He worshipped her, showered her with gifts and affection. She didn't know what happened to Ichigo when he snapped one day last year and hit her hard in the face. Tears stained her face and the carpet as they flowed freely. But he didn't care and kept hitting her, leaving multiple wounds all over her body. She had been to the hospital multiple times since that incident.

Ichigo wasn't a fool. He had enough decency not to hit her publicly and shame her. On the outside they were the happiest couple in the world, but when they returned home, Ichigo was the monster she feared. Rukia lifted her weak body and curled into a ball on the bed, not even bothering to put on any clothes. Slowly pulling the covers over herself she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep letting one last tear hit the pillow.

***Morning***

After taking a bath and dressing herself Rukia looked into the mirror. The bruise on her face wasn't _that_ noticeable now. Ichigo was out of the house and she admired the peace in her home now. She had hope that after yesterday things would be better. She decided while she could to slip out of the house to get something to eat. Staying there only brought back painful memories. Grabbing her purse and 40 dollars she set out for her favorite café: Berry Love.

"What would you like to have today Rukia?" Her best friend Orihime asked cheerfully. Orihime was still single and very happy. Normally Rukia would ask why but she already knew. Her other friend Uryuu was constantly keeping Orihime under his protection making sure guys didn't take advantage of her. Rukia secretly wished she had this. To be protected.

"The usual." She answered managing a small smile. Orihime skipped away happily and returned later with Rukia's food. As hungry as she was she quickly gobbled down the food and said her goodbyes. As she left out of the girlish café, Rukia looked in the window once to notice a young couple laughing happily in the corner booth. She silently prayed that he wouldn't turn out like Ichigo and she wouldn't end up like herself. While looking in the window Rukia never saw the man coming up behind her and thus he snatched her purse.

"Hey!" She screamed, but was ignored as he kept running. She began running after him only to see him getting farther and farther from sight. In spite of that she kept running. Ichigo would surely punish her again for losing his money.

A nearby man saw the whole thing and walked silently in the alley where the purse snatcher was currently empting the young woman's purse. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing and just walk away. Instead he found himself standing right behind the man who still didn't notice his presence. He just hated scum like this who took advantage of women. He swooped low and swept the man's feet from under him and when he fell to the ground, gave him a swift punch to the face knocking him out cold.

Rukia quickly rounded the alley and saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen picking up her money and cosmetics and placing them back in back in her purse. Her heavy breathing caused the man to turn and hand her back her purse.

"Here." He said coolly sending a shiver down her spine. His voice was soothing yet hard. She stretched out her shaking hands and grabbed her purse making the mistake of looking at his face because at once his eyes widened. She could tell he noticed the bruise on her face. Rukia clutched her purse to her chest and quickly looked down.

"T-Thank you!" She said before turning and running away back to her house. Rukia flung herself down on the couch and cried, cursing Ichigo over and over again until the crying subsided. That was so embarrassing for someone to notice. She relaxed herself until she fell into a deep sleep before she heard a knock at the door. Not realizing what time it was she rose off the couch thinking that Ichigo had left his key and couldn't get in. After rubbing her tired eyes she opened the door when they widened.

"Ms. Ukitake. I do believe you dropped this." He said handing her the card. Good thing too, it was her I.D card.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He offered.

"Mr. Kuchiki." She said giving him a smile she didn't know she could make. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all." He said emotionlessly.

"Please come in. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked stepping out of the way so he could enter.

"Tea would be fine." Rukia led him to the kitchen. After preparing the tea she set it in front of him and took a seat across from her visitor. They sat in an awkward silence before Rukia spoke up.

"I would like to that you for retrieving my purse." She said holding her head down and speaking quietly.

"You have already thanked me, when we first met in the alley." He said matter-of-factly. Byakuya wished the girl in front of him would lift up her head so he could look into her unique violet eyes.

"Yes…well…I would like to apologize for running off like that." Rukia did not lift her head. She couldn't bring herself to look in those beautiful grey eyes.

"Why did you run off?" He asked his voice not revealing the curiosity he was feeling at the moment. He heard her breath hitch for a moment before Rukia could speak.

"I-it…It was nothing. I don't know why I ran off." She was lying, Byakuya could tell that much. It was at that moment that he dedicated his life to finding out why.

"Ms. Ukitake—" He began but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo's booming voice called out. Byakuya took note of how Rukia flinched when her name was called. He wondered who would act it such a rude manner. "Rukia where the hell—" Ichigo stopped his sentence short when he noticed his girlfriend sitting at a table with another man. The rage inside of him filled as he jumped to conclusions. "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked the man sitting at his table with a low, dangerous voice. Before Byakuya could answer Rukia shot up and ran to his side.

"Ichigo this is Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki. He's my cousin and he was just visiting from out of town." She quickly lied. Byakuya took note of the fear in her voice.

"Your cousin? He looks a little too noble to be family of yours." Byakuya didn't like how Ichigo was degrading her. Even though Rukia had lied on him he wasn't angry at her. Instead, he was angry at the guy that was forcing her to lie on him. "So Byakuya, where are you from?" Even though he had no intention to answer him Byakuya didn't want him to harm Rukia for anything.

"I am just visiting from the outskirts of Karakura Town. Rukia and I were just catching up." Byakuya stood up and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. He could feel her tense immediately before slightly relaxing. _Interesting. _

Rukia released a grateful sigh. She didn't think he would go along with her little lie. She expected him to call her out and say he had not met her before today. She was eternally grateful.

"Well Rukia I think I will be leaving now." She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Well I'll walk you to the door." She led Byakuya to the front door with Ichigo right in tow. Byakuya turned suddenly getting an idea.

"Rukia. I will be here tomorrow at one as planned to pick you up." He said plainly. He got a certain pleasure watching Ichigo's brows furrow.

"What are you talking about? Where is she going?" Byakuya looked over at Rukia to see her just as surprised as Ichigo.

"I see you have quite the over protective boyfriend. Rukia and I are going to spend some time catching up at my manor tomorrow." He never broke eye contact with her. "If all is well I shall see you soon, Rukia." With that he turned and walked out of the house and down the street. Rukia made sure to watch him until he faded from her sight. When she closed the door she was greeted by Ichigo's fist. She plummeted to the floor with a cry.

"What did I tell you about bringing other men in _my_ house!" He yelled. Tears welled up in her face as she searched for an answer.

"But Ichigo he's just my cousin!" She tried. Rukia should have seen this coming. He was too calm for her likes when Byakuya was here and the jealousy was obvious in his voice.

"Really? And just how do I know you're not fucking your "cousin"?" Rukia looking at him unbelievably. Was he that paranoid to think Rukia would fool around with a relative? Even though Byakuya was not her cousin and she actually did want to fool around with him, Ichigo did not have to know this. "Don't worry Rukia. I'm gonna make sure you're not messing with him." Ichigo grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and pulled her along upstairs. He pulled Rukia back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her front. "Now I can't give you your usual punishment or he'll find out our little secret. I've got something better in mind." He pushed his small girlfriend on the ground and undid his pants. Pulling them down, he came closer. "Now suck."

Rukia looked at him like he asked her to commit suicide and stayed that way for 3 minutes. He grabbed her face and brought it closer to his waiting member. Rukia reluctantly took it in her hands and put her mouth around his large member. She slowly pumped his shaft in and out of her mouth hearing him moan in pleasure.

Byakuya finally made it home after leaving the home of Rukia Ukitake. He now regretted not taking a car. Once he made it inside three servants came and kneeled in front of him.

"Is there anything you need Master Kuchiki?" A woman asked. He never bothered with names.

"No." He said stepping past them. "I wish to be left alone for a while." He swept upstairs to his private study and took a seat at the large desk. He must have sat there for hours thinking about her.

"Rukia Ukitake. You're bruised and afraid of your boyfriend. Because of your fear of him you lie to him. It's very clear he's abusive and I bet you're being beaten right this moment." He said to himself. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Rest assured Rukia. I will save you."

***Late Morning***

Rukia was sitting at the Berry Love Café in a back booth. No one else was in the café right now except her and Orihime. It wasn't a very busy Tuesday. Orihime watched her friend from the kitchen before deciding to try and cheer her up.

"Rukia what's wrong? Is it Ichigo again?" Rukia gave her a slow nod. "I never see what you see in him. All I see is the perfect boyfriend." She said with dreamy eyes. Rukia could only give a soft, sad chuckle at her friend's ignorance.

"Yea…perfect." She muttered slowly.

"Rukia I can see the pain in your eyes. C'mon! What you need is one of my triple layered strawberry shortcakes!" She yelled dragging Rukia to the kitchen. The petite girl sat on a chair and took one bite of her cake before putting it down with a sigh. "It's delicious Orihime." She said with false happiness.

Not knowing what else to do Orihime pulled her friend up and sat in the chair making Rukia straddle her.

"O-Orihime what are you—"

"Ssshh…Let me pleasure you, Rukia." She whispered in her ear. The red head ran her hands from Rukia's neck making her way down her back and slowly groping her behind while planting light kisses along her neck. Rukia released a soft moan, shocking herself. She knew what they were doing was wrong and besides the fact that Orihime was a girl, she was her best friend. But what she was doing made Rukia completely forget about Ichigo and it saddened Rukia that she felt more love with a girl that with her own boyfriend. Orihime lifted her mouth from Rukia's neck and brought it to her mouth and Rukia allowed her inside without protest. Rukia was too stunned to respond to her advances but that didn't stop Orihime. The red head's tongue traced around Rukia's, flicking and swirling eliciting more moans from Rukia. In one motion Rukia found herself on the ground with her friend on top of her. Orihime rubbed her large breasts seductively against Rukia's and her hands traveled up her skirt, stopping in the inside of her thigh. She made careful strokes to relax Rukia. When she heard Rukia sigh she removed her hand and traced the outline of Rukia's form. Orihime found her curvier than she first thought. More moans escaped Rukia as she forced herself to remain still. Orihime lifted up Rukia's shirt over her head and unclipped the small, pink bra. Running a smooth hand over both Rukia's breast she gently licked one of the nipples. She put one hand back under Rukia's skirt and ran a finger over her clit earning her a gasp.

Rukia could barely take the pressure and put one hand on Orihime's waist while the other one groped her. She made a note to copy Orihime and ran her hand over the other's clit. Rukia took Orihime and rolled the larger girl under her, straddling her. It was Orihime's turn to gasp as Rukia pulled her shirt and bra off and gently squeezed her breasts. While Rukia was hovering above her Orihime wrapped her arms around Rukia's back to bring her down and took one of Rukia's breasts in her mouth and sucked hard. Not one to be outdone, while Rukia was distracted by her sucking, Orihime took the opportunity to roll Rukia back under her and began grinding her hardly. The pressure put on her caused Rukia to throb with pleasure. Orihime slipped off Rukia and spread her legs further apart as she took off Rukia's underwear. Deciding to take another route, she helped her friend up. Rukia was now out of control as she wrapped her legs around Orihime's waist with her arms around her neck and smashed their lips together. She grabbed her hair and buried her tongue in the carrot tops mouth as their tongues danced wildly. Orihime laid her across the counter and got back on top. She ground her hips into the raven heads open thighs getting a gasp in return.

"Rukia…" Orihime moaned. "Do you want more?" The small whimper Rukia made was enough answer for her. Orihime got down off the counter and moved in between Rukia's legs. She dipped down and ran her tongue down Rukia's wet and ready vagina. Orihime dipped in and out of the opening.

"O-Orihime…we shouldn't be doing this…i-it's wrong." She tried. Orihime only giggled and ran her tongue gently across her friends opening again. "A-ahh Orihime..STOP!" Orihime took a step back as Rukia sat up.

"Rukia, why do you want me to stop…" She came closer and stroked one of Rukia's breasts. "When we're enjoying this so much?"

"Because Orihime, it's wrong and I have a boyfriend." She said scurrying off the table and putting back on her clothes. "I have to go." Rukia raced out of the store and didn't stop until she reached her home. She immediately took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on some fresh clothes. Rukia looked at the clock and gasped. She didn't realize how late it was a Byakuya was going to be here any— *Ding Dong* "Shit." She muttered and ran downstairs. Before she could reach the door a hand shot out and roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Ichigo!" She yelled quietly. He was supposed to be at work.

"Remember Rukia, I am your boyfriend not that noble son of a bitch." He whispered harshly before letting her go to open the door.

"Rukia." Byakuya greeted coolly.

"Byakuya." She replied with a small smile.

"Shall we be going?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." She said closing the door behind her. Byakuya carefully opened the passenger side door for Rukia and then made his way to his seat. The drive was silent for about ten minutes until Rukia spoke up. "Um, Byakuya."

"Yes." He said without bothering to look over to her.

"Um, well I was wondering…why did you lie about having plans with me today?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes raising a brow.

"I will answer that when you tell me why you lied about our relationship."

"Oh well I bet you can guess but Ichigo is a little…eh…jealous so he doesn't like me hanging out with other guys." Rukia laughed nervously. She hadn't been expecting to be asked _her_ reason for lying. "By the way, thank you for going with it."

"It was no problem. I told your boyfriend that story to get you out of that house for a day." He said honestly. Byakuya saw no reason to hide anything from her.

"But why?" Rukia wondered why he would lie to get her away from Ichigo. Byakuya pulled up in front of his house and parked the car. Rukia looked up at the house in awe. It was freakin HUGE! Rukia was sure that this guy was rich.

"Rukia, if you think so then I will make very clear right now. I am no fool. It is very obvious to me when a woman is being abused." Byakuya stepped out the car not missing the loud gasp. Rukia's faced burned a deep red. She stepped out of the car and into his home.

"Master Kuchiki, how may we be of service?" A maid came out and asked. Rukia found it amazing that he had servants to carry out his every whim.

"Prepare a lunch for two." He commanded emotionlessly.

"Of course, Master Kuchiki."

While lunch was being prepared Rukia was led to the living room where they each took a seat on one of the large sofas.

"Since the first time I met you in that alley I knew you harbored a deep sadness. All it took was for me to see that bruise on your face that led me to believe you had been mistreated. However, my suspicions had been confirmed after meeting your boyfriend." He said the word with such venom that Rukia could see the word burn before her eyes. "I suppose in the 24 hours that I knew you I have developed a sense of care for you." He took a moment to let her take this all in before continuing. "Now I will ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer all of them truthfully. Understood?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. How often does this happen to you?" Rukia's heart sped up. She couldn't embarrass herself by seeming helpless.

"Oh well Ichigo isn't always like this. He a good person he just has his bad days sometimes." She managed. Byakuya got up and walked over to her. Tucking his hand on her chin, he lifted her face to look him in the eyes. Rukia blushed as she looked into the dark grey orbs. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Rukia, I thought you said you understood when I asked for honesty." He reopened his eyes. "You have been abused every day for the past year." He said simply and released her chin.

"H-How did you—"

"Your eyes say it all. Now let's try again." Byakuya spent twenty minutes learning about Rukia and Ichigo's relationship. As dinner was served Rukia decided to change the subject.

"Byakuya who lives here with you? This house is so big it looks like fifty people live here!" She said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, except for me and fifteen loyal servants, I live alone. I have no living relatives." Her face fell as she cursed herself for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

"Don't be. It was impossible that you should know that." Byakuya watched the girl's emotions.

"It must get lonely."

"Excuse me."

"Living alone here, I mean. It must get lonely."

"I have my work to keep me busy."

"What do you do?"

"I work at The KSS Banking Corporation."

"The KSS!" Rukia asked over dramatically. That was the largest banking company in Japan.

"Yes."

"That's the largest banking company in all of Japan. I heard only the best get accepted to work there."

"Really? What else have you heard?" He asked suddenly interested in the gossip of the company. If he asked anyone else they would probably tell him some sugar coated tales about how great the company is. However, Rukia seemed like the type of person to speak her mind.

"Well I mostly hear stuff about one of the owners of the company."

"And what do people say?"

"They say he's emotionless and really mean but incredibly handsome. I heard that he once fired his secretary for bringing him the wrong coffee. Also that he can shut down a business with a thought."

"And what do you think of him?" Byakuya chuckled lightly at her rants about the owner. She seemed like a little kid, completely opposite from when she's around that Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I don't know I've never met him in person." Byakuya only stared at her while she stared back. There was a moment of silence between the two. Did she honestly not know who he was? Most girls would basically throw themselves at him if they saw him walking down the street but this girl had absolutely no clue who he was.

"Come now Rukia, I'm sure it won't take you long to put two and two together. Do you know the name of the company Rukia?" He asked amusing himself with her confusion.

"Of course I do! It's the Kuchiki Senbonzakura…Sakura…Banking Com…Pany… Do you mean to tell me that _you're_ the famous Kuchiki owner of the KSS! No wonder you're rich. Wow I can't believe I'm sitting her next to the owner of KSS Banking Corp.!" She yelled.

"I'm surprised you did not notice when I first told you my name. You really didn't know?"

"Not at all! It's an honor." Rukia heard a clock ring to her left and looked over. Shooting up out of her seat she looked wildly at Byakuya. "I'm sorry I did not know it was so late. I really must go Byakuya." It was already 6 o'clock. Just how long have they been talking and eating. Byakuya also got up and walked over to Rukia. Quickly wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her closer to his and smashed their lips together. After processing what was happening Rukia gently pushed him back. "Byakuya what are you doing I have a boyfriend." She said a little worry filling her voice. He gave her a rare smirk before leaning over her.

"That will soon change. I have a new goal in life Rukia Ukitake, and that is to make you mine."

"I don't think that's going to happen. Ichigo will never let me go." She said with a sad smile. It was true. Although he abused her daily he would never break up with her and he certainly won't let any man have her.

"Lucky for you then I enjoy a challenge." He motioned for her to follow him back to the car and they drove back to her home in silence. As they pulled up Ichigo was outside waiting for them with a scowl on his face. Byakuya opened the door for Rukia and when she stepped out he leaned down to her ear. "Know this Rukia Ukitake. I _never_ lose." It almost sounded like a promise to her. A sweet promise.

***1 Week Later***

Rukia had seen Byakuya 3 times in the past week and each week was spent trying to make her life better. One day one he took her to the beach. The next day Byakuya took her to the best restaurant in Karakura Town. Yesterday they went to a movie. Rukia was sitting on her bed brushing her hair and humming to herself when Ichigo stood in the doorway watching her. I made him angry to the core to see her so happy.

"What the hell are you humming about?" He said with his trademark scowl. Rukia, startled, shot her head up to see Ichigo leaning on the door opening. She was determined to make sure he didn't ruin her perfect day.

"Oh nothing it's just such a nice day." She gave him a smile and returned to her humming while looking out the window and slowly kicking her feet.

"Really now. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was because of Byakuya."

"Uh…well he has been really nice to me this past week." She said with a nervous laugh. Ichigo, however, saw nothing funny. He felt Rukia was spending too much time with him.

"You're supposed to be meeting him today aren't you?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. He's going to be here in a few minutes actually."

"Well you're not gonna make it. In fact you're not gonna see him anymore."

"What? Ichigo you can't just—"

"_I_ can do whatever I want with you. You belong to me Rukia. Remember that." *Ding Dong* They both looked at each other, then Rukia tried to make a run for the door only to have Ichigo slam her to the ground. He reached for two belts and tied her hands and legs together. Then he got a sock and gagged her. None of her cries ever reached Byakuya. "That outta hold you." He said with a smirk. Ichigo opened to door to find a scowling Byakuya.

"I'm here to pick up Rukia." Byakuya didn't even bother to greet Ichigo. He didn't feel the man worthy of such an honor.

"Sorry Byakuya, Rukia can't join you. She's visiting one of her friends for the week."

"Very well. Let her know I came by." Byakuya hid his surprise well. Rukia had never blown him off before. In fact he had never been blown off by anyone.

Rukia was upstairs crying her eyes out. Ichigo had cancelled her date with Byakuya and had now tied her to the bed so she couldn't escape. He reentered the room with a sandwich and some water and removed the gag.

"Now Rukia, you're going to stay here for a week _away_ from Byakuya Kuchiki." With that he turned off the light and shut the door.

***Another Week Later***

Byakuya was **not** doing okay. Rukia was not returning his calls and he hadn't seen her for a week. He was beginning to worry. He knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was not to be trusted. He was getting ready to go back to Rukia's house when he heard a knock on his door. Instead of having his servants answer it he got it himself.

"Hello Byakuya." Rukia greeted simply. She kept her head down as she spoke not wanting to meet those stale grey eyes. The stoic man wasted no time pulling Rukia inside and kissing her breathlessly. That is, until she pushed him away.

"Rukia where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a week." He said calmly despite his rowdy mood.

"I'm sure Ichigo told you I was at a friend's house this week."

"Yes but I was not sure if he was telling the truth. The least you could have done was call to let me know you were going to be joining me last week." She sighed heavily before turning her back to him.

"Let me get to the reason I came here Byakuya. I no longer wish to continue this relationship we have. I do not wish for you to contact me anymore. I am satisfied with my life with Ichigo and don't want you to bother us again." Byakuya's heart stopped. This must have been some sick joke and if it was it wasn't funny. He grabbed her shoulders and flinched when she tore out of his touch.

"Rukia…you can't mean—"

"Good day Byakuya." Rukia began to walk off rather quickly so he didn't have the chance to call her back. Byakuya stood in his doorway stunned for over 10 minutes just watching the place where his new love was just standing. Once he brought himself to move he felt like a kid again as his temper cracked through his wall. He began thrashing about in his home slamming things off his desk and trashing his living room and his kitchen. The servants began cleaning the rooms again when he was finished.

Rukia walked home with tears streaming down her face. Ichigo had forced her to end her relationship with Byakuya and now she was walking home to meet her abusive boyfriend who kept her locked away for a week with only food, water, and an open window which had been closed the first 3 days. She left the man of her dreams over a threat to kill him if she ever ran away from Ichigo. Rukia knew Ichigo was not joking when he said this. He would track him down and kill Byakuya if she ever broke up with him. She opened the door to her home and saw Ichigo sitting on the couch.

"I did just what you said Ichigo. Now leave Byakuya out of this." She said weakly.

"Ichigoooo." A voice called out from the bathroom. When the woman came out she sat on Ichigo's lap and kissed him fully on the lips. Rukia jaw fell open as the busty blonde invaded her boyfriend. The woman finally noticed Rukia in the corner. "Oh Ichigo. Is this the sister you were telling me about?"

"Yea. This is Rukia. Rukia I want you to meet Rangiku. She's my girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend…But Ichigo…I'm your girlfriend!" Rukia cried. Rangiku laughed away.

"Ichigo, your sister has quite the imagination."

"Yea tell me about it. Hey Rukia, if you leave for tonight, tomorrow I'll take you to the park. Just come back in the morning." He waved her off and resumed kissing Rangiku. Fresh tears came to Rukia's eyes as she darted out of the house and ran. She didn't know where she was running. After all she had nowhere to run. She wasn't comfortable around Orihime yet, her friend Renji was over in the next town and Byakuya was definitely out of the question. She didn't think things could get worse when it began pouring. She sat on a park bench and cried loudly. Her voice faded in the rain as she fell asleep on the park bench.

***Three Days Later***

Rukia had not had a bath in three days. Neither had she eaten and she was so weak she could barely walk. She was currently walking in an alley when she passed out. She fell into a dreamless sleep and when she woke back up she was on something soft. She peeked open her eyes as she took a glance at her new surroundings. Not only was she in anything but a bathrobe but she was just in an alley and all of a sudden she was on a couch in the home of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I see you are awake." His voice called from the side of her. She blinked in surprise. "Go into the bathroom and bathe, the servants are washing your clothes. She nodded and went off to do what she was told. When she finished her relaxing, 40 minute bath her clothes were waiting on her in the guest room along with a toothbrush. When she was done she carefully folded everything else and left the tooth brush on the stack.

"Master Kuchiki is in the dining room." A random servant said out of the corner of the room. Rukia nodded and followed the waitress to the large room where a hot meal was waiting. The Kuchiki got up from the table and started out of the room.

"Eat. You need to regain your strength. After you are finished you may go." Rukia's heart skipped a beat. He was kicking her out? She guessed he was still angry at her for what she told him. Rukia couldn't blame him either. "I would have obeyed your word and left you in that alley if it wasn't against my better judgment. Good day Ms. Ukitake." Rukia ate in silence, slowly prolonging her last stay in the Kuchiki manor. When she finished she quietly walked over to Byakuya.

"Ah…Mr. Kuchiki? Do you have a phone I could use?"

"It's in the room in front of me." He said not even bothering to face her. Byakuya wasn't a fan of eavesdropping but he couldn't help "overhear" Rukia's conversation.

"Hello Renji. Yea it's me, Rukia." She sounded so sad and broken. Byakuya was going to reconsider what he was doing to her but decided against it remembering what she had told him earlier that week. If she wanted nothing to do with him then he would not be bothered with her. "Renji I need a favor. Do you think I'll be able to stay with you for a while till I can get back on my feet?... …Ichigo? Oh… we're done. I caught him with someone else so I'm leaving for good. There's nothing left for me here. You're my best friend, Renji and there's no one else I could turn to…Oh really?...No I don't…Well don't worry about it Renji I'll find someplace to go until you can get here in 2 days…Thanks Renji, you're the best I could just hug you right now…I'll see you then." He heard the phone click and Rukia emerged from the room.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Bya—er Mr. Kuchiki. I'll be going now." She opened the door to leave but Byakuya's hand shot out and grabbed hers. He pulled her back into the house and slammed the door. Pushing her back to the door he put both hands on either side of her head, leaving no escape.

"I'm giving you one chance and one chance only." He started viciously. "Why did you lie to me?" Rukia couldn't even bring herself to tear away from his eyes.

"I-I…I had to…"

"Why?"

"B-Because…I-Ichigo said if I didn't…he'd kill you." Rukia began lightly sobbing and clutched Byakuya's shirt. Byakuya stared at her for what seemed like forever and Rukia didn't dare move. Byakuya couldn't believe that bastard Ichigo Kurosaki would threaten him like that. Even worse, he had the nerve to think that he could actually kill him. That brat wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him much less kill him. He leaned down and put his lips over Rukia's. Slowly, she began responding to the kiss running her tongue smoothly across his bottom lip. He let her inside and the fight for dominance began, which he won of course. Once they broke apart Byakuya looked down at her.

"You will stay here with me." The tone in his voice left no room for argument so Rukia simply nodded and followed him up the stairs to a room. "Stay here for tonight, I'll be back later."

***Morning***

Rukia wasn't quite sure when she fell asleep last night. Byakuya took a while to come back so she dozed off on his king sized bed. She was going to get up and use his bathroom when she found it difficult to move. Something strong was holding her by the waist and the more she tried to move the tighter the grip became. Rukia heard a soft groan from behind her and felt herself being pulled back into something hard.

"You move too much, Rukia." He said in a somewhat annoyed tone. She relaxed. It was only Byakuya.

"So-rry." She said sarcastically. Byakuya chuckled lightly.

"I see you are no longer affected by my voice." He nuzzled his nose in her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I've gotten used to it." Byakuya released her and watched as she walked to the bathroom. He was very pleased with himself. He had called back Renji Abarai and told him that Rukia would be staying with him from now on and he would have her call him back. He had the servants buy her a wardrobe of clothes and he'd snuck into her old house himself and took some of her personal things with him. He could have killed the drunken Ichigo Kurosaki while he slept but decided against it. When Rukia returned he used the bathroom and came out to find her sitting on his bed.

"Rukia. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the phone yesterday." He saw the blush rush to her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. "Why didn't you come here when you and Kurosaki ended your relationship?"

"Be real Byakuya. After what I said to you_ I_ wouldn't even want myself around."

"That may have been so but you could have explained yourself to me and I would have gladly accepted you."

"I didn't think you'd hear me out. And I thought I could make it easier on you if I just disappeared out of your life." Byakuya looked at her unbelievably. She thought it would be easy for him if she left? That was ridiculous!

"Rukia if anything my life would be a nightmare without you. Ever since I met you my only goal was to get you away from Kurosaki and make you mine." Rukia blushed even harder at this before running into Byakuya's arms and crying.

"Thank you Byakuya." He nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed her scent. They remained like that for a moment before Rukia pulled away. "Byakuya I have to leave town for a while."

"Why?"

"Because this will be the first place Ichigo looks for me after my friend Orihime. I can't put you in any danger." Byakuya leaned down for another kiss before letting some anger show.

"Besides having the best security system in this town that _brat_ couldn't kill me if I was unarmed. You are staying here Rukia. End of discussion." Byakuya turned away and folded his arms across his chest. Rukia chuckled lightly.

"Byakuya you're acting like a child. Alright. I'll stay here as long as you—" *BANG BANG BANG* Rukia jumped as the loud sound erupted from downstairs. She ran over to the window to see Ichigo' car in the driveway. "Oh my gosh he's here!" She whispered, panicking noticeably. "Byakuya we—" She didn't get to finish before the noble grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs with him. He pushed her into the next room before casually opening the door. What he didn't expect was a gun to be pointed to his brain and a furious red head at the end of it. He was bold.

"Can I help you, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya was not the least bit scared. He'd seen it all before and if the brat tried anything he would be dead before he could pull that trigger.

"Where is she?" She basically growled. Rukia was listening to the exchange from the other room and grew with worry for Byakuya.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that Kurosaki." He said rather bored. Rukia peeked out enough to see the tip of the gun pointed at Byakuya. He clasped her hands over her mouth as she gasped and watched carefully with wide eyes.

"Don't toy with me Kuchiki. I want Rukia. Where is she?"

"If you mean my future wife then she is in the next room." His eyes met with Rukia's violet orbs. Rukia shuddered with fear. What was he thinking telling Ichigo where she was? Wait…did he just say…future wife?

"Don't fuck with me! Get the hell out of my way!" Ichigo tried to come in the house but Byakuya stuck his hand out to block his path.

"I don't think I invited you in Ichigo Kurosaki." He said leaning on the doorway with a small grin.

"I don't think I give a fuck. Move! I'm taking my _girlfriend_ back with me."

"It is in my understanding that Rukia does not wish to go with you. Leave Now!" Byakuya said, anger seeping into his voice.

"I will. When I get Rukia." Ichigo shoved past Byakuya and started walking towards Rukia who was now standing in the room. "Let's go Rukia."

"Kurosaki if you touch her…I _will_ kill you." The venom in his words made Rukia cringe.

"Yea…right." Ichigo snatched Rukia's wrist and held her tight. He started for the door when Byakuya slammed it shut.

"You're not leaving with her."

"Yes I a—" Before Ichigo could even see him, Byakuya had delivered a swift upper cut to the jaw that sent Ichigo to the floor making him lose his grip on Rukia. Byakuya slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I do not want Rukia to see me kill you with my bare hands. It might make her afraid to come near me again. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." At that moment the ceiling opened up to reveal a dark space. Rukia looked confused as nothing was there. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I intend to make good with my threat. Is there anything you wish to say to him before he dies, Rukia?" She shook her head to shaken to speak at the moment. "Very well. Is there anything you would like to say to her, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo picked up his gun and cocked it back before shakily pointing it at Byakuya. With a sigh he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I guess not then. Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki. Scatter."

At the command tiny cherry blossom petals rained down from the open ceiling cut everything it touched into shreds. Byakuya had shoved himself and Rukia into the nearest room before pulling her towards himself. They listened as Ichigo cried out in pain. A gunshot was heard but it reached no one.

***Hours Later***

Everything had been cleaned up. Ichigo's body was taken away by Byakuya's special guards. The room had been restored. And Rukia had been calmed.

"I'm sorry Rukia I—"

"Shhh. It's okay Byakuya. I don't mind. In fact I thank you for…that. I'm finally free now." Rukia said snuggling in his chest. That sat in silence before Rukia shot up in the bed. "Byakuya what did you mean future wife." The said man's eyes widened before he chuckled lightly. It was music to Rukia's ears.

"Rukia you never cease to amaze me. I'm surprised at you actually. I thought you knew about that this morning." He grabbed her hand and held it in front of her face. Rukia gasped. On her finger was a small diamond ring. It was simple yet beautiful with a golden band holding it. On either side of the diamond was an engraving of a heart.

"B-B-Byakuya….why…where…"

"I assumed you saw it this morning but I guess we got distracted." He said laughing again.

"Byakuya…it…it's beautiful." She said tears slipping down her face. Byakuya grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Kneeling on one knee in front of her he looked up into her orbs.

Violet met Gray

"Rukia Ukitake. Will you marry me?" Rukia scoffed before looking away.

"Byakuya that's a stupid question. Of course I'll marry you." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Byakuya was raised on the Kuchiki ways so it was proper to wait a year before getting married. That would give the couple a chance to get to know each other better and to make any preparations.

***One Year Later***

Byakuya laid Rukia gently on the bed lightly caressing her body. He crawled on top of her and steadied himself.

"Rukia I have waiting too long for this." He moaned into her neck pressing light kisses on her collarbone. Rukia giggled.

"Then I'd better not keep you waiting any longer." Byakuya shrugged off his jacket and allowed Rukia to undo the top to his tux. He was practically jumping with anticipation to finally take his wife. They had waited a year and his desire for her grew every moment he wasn't touching her.

Rukia felt herself being lifted up as her dress was slid above her arms. She was left in nothing but a bra and underwear as Byakuya removed his pants and boxers to reveal a full erection. Her remaining underwear was slid off by Byakuya with care and climbed back on top of his lover. Rukia suddenly felt nervous. Thoughts of Ichigo slipped into her mind and how he had sexually abused her countless times. She grew afraid of Byakuya for a split second before reassuring herself that he was _not_ Ichigo.

Byakuya made sure to take care with Rukia. He saw the fear flash in her eyes when he removed her clothes. He knew she was thinking of Ichigo and he understood that. But she would never make the mistake of comparing them again. Byakuya would make his wife cry and beg for him to fuck her into oblivion. He would make her forget there was even such a person named Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya would claim her as his own and make sure no one touched or harmed her ever again.

Rukia belonged to Byakuya. Byakuya belonged to Rukia. It was as simple as that.

* * *

_**Well that's all for my little one shot. I had to leave some room for imagination. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I thought there wasn't enough ByaRuki stories on here so I just had to make one. **_

_**Anyway review if you want no pressure but thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
